


Dessert for Breakfast

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Just Married, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Sex, Mornings, Non-Canon Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Blake have been married for about a couple of months now and still in love like they were when they first met. Both of them have a morning they will never forget in since moving in to their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Blake was about to eat his breakfast when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and he heard a voice asking where his husband was. It was Sherlock's voice and he just woken up for the day. Blake leaned forward as he saw Sherlock coming towards the kitchen to let him know where he is in their home.

“I am in here, Sherlock.” Blake said loud enough for Sherlock to hear. Sherlock walked to the opening that lead in to the kitchen and walked inside. There was suppose to be a door attached to it but since Sherlock and Blake just moved in to their new home only a couple of weeks, they were still doing some renovations to the house. The bigger ones they did before they moved in but the little ones they were going to do when they moved in. The door was actually suppose to come tomorrow and is going to be installed so Sherlock is going to have to remember that there is going to door there for now on after that.

“Morning, honey.” Sherlock said, as he yawned and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and held the sheet he was covering himself with the other as he headed over to the counter and stove to make some tea. Yes, he was wearing only a sheet. Blake did not mind that, though...he was curious if his hubby was wearing underwear or going commando underneath it.

“Morning, sweetheart. ...You know, there is going to be a door there after tomorrow.” Blake said back to him.

“I know, I know. I remember about the appointment. The men are coming to install the door around 2 o'clock in the afternoon.” Sherlock said as he got tea from the cabinet near the pantry closet then closed the door. There is no coffee in their home since Blake is allergic to it. Both of them like tea more any way so it really was not such a big deal between the two. In fact, it made things better.

“That is right. Also...remember our first night after we officially moved in here?” Blake asked. Sherlock gently hit his head against the cabinet door a couple of times, stopped with his head against on the door and sighed.

“Oh _God_.” Sherlock groaned to himself. He was not mad or pissed that Blake brought it up...it was something else about that night for why Blake was bringing it up.

“You walked into the wall, Sherlock, The one _right_ next to the door of the bathroom in our room and the door was wide open and the light was on. New bulbs, too.” Blake said. Sherlock looked at him. Sherlock stood up against and looked at his hubby.

“...I still hate that wall.” Sherlock told him.

“I only bring it up because your reaction was priceless. You looked at it, pointed to it, said “You and I are enemies now”, then put your arm down, turned and went in to the bathroom.” Blake explained.

“Yeah...I remember. ...What was your reaction to that whole thing? And please, be honest.” Sherlock asked. Blake got up from the chair and walked to him, smiling. He held one of Sherlock's cheeks as Sherlock looked at him. Sherlock blushed.

“I shook my head, giggling and thought, “That's it. This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and call my husband”. That was my real and true reaction.” Blake replied. Suddenly, Blake let go of Sherlock's cheek then wrapped his arms around him, laying on Sherlock's shoulder.

“You make me so happy, Sherlock. There is nothing about you that I do not love or any thing I do not find attractive because I find everything about you so sexy and amazing. Even moments like that make me happy and put a smile on my face.” Blake told him. Sherlock smiled.

“If only I did not have this sheet over me and trying to keep it from falling off, I would hug you back.” Sherlock told him.

“It's okay. You can hug me later.” Blake said. He let go of Sherlock and kissed him. When they stopped, Sherlock forgot that he still had to put the tea in his cup and tea kettle was whistling.

“Oh crap!” Sherlock said, quickly walking over to the oven and scrambling to do every thing. When he turned to the side, he saw Blake putting the tea in the cup for him. Blake looked up and smiled.

“You're welcome.” Blake said. Sherlock nodded and Blake went over back to the table to go sit back down as Sherlock poured the water in to the cup and walked over to the table to sit it down.

“By the way, I am only having cereal for breakfast because I still have to do some organizing in the shed outside and work on the shelving unit in the basement and I want to get them done by sun down. Not to mention that I still need to do the one in the living room.” Blake said. Sherlock basically did not have much to do but unpack and organize some stuff around the house.

“I think I am just going have the same thing you are having.” Sherlock said. Sherlock walked back over to the counter, grabbed the box of cereal, made himself a bowl and then walked over to the table and sat down to eat. As Sherlock was about to eat, Blake still had that thought from before on his mind.

“By the way, why are wearing you a sheet?” Blake asked.

“I just did not feel like getting fully dressed at the moment but I was a bit cold but now I am warm.” Sherlock replied.

“Ah. So...what's under the sheet?” Blake asked.

“Would you like to find out?” Sherlock replied, trying to be flirty now for his husband.

“Only if you want to.” Blake said. Sherlock stood up and let the sheet fall from his body. Come to find out, his husband has gone commando. Blake looked his husband's body up and down.

“I suddenly now have a craving for dessert.” Blake said. Sherlock giggled.

“Oh, really, now?” Sherlock asked, still trying to be flirty and now trying to be sexy, which he did not have to do much because his husband looked like he was already about to explode...in his pants.

“Oh yes.” Blake said. Sherlock got up from his chair, walked over to his husband, stood next to him and leaned down to looked at Blake in the face at the same level.

“Well, if you want dessert _now_ , it's going to be a bit messy and sticky.” Sherlock told him, in a coy but seductive tone. Suddenly, Blake french kissed Sherlock for several seconds then both of them stopped. Sherlock and Blake looked at each other again, panting.

“Bedroom?” Blake asked.

“Oh hell yes.” Sherlock replied. Sherlock stood back and Blake quickly got up from the chair. Both of them ran to the bedroom and for the next hour or close to two, they fucked like the world was ending tomorrow.

 

_**-In the Bedroom-** _

 

Sherlock and Blake laid on the bed, panting and drenched in sweat, holding hands.

“You know, this is the first time we had sex in the morning since we have been married.” Blake piped.

“And it felt amazing. I am just glad it was not later in the day or we would be sticking to the bed.” Sherlock said.

“Or have melted. Melted in to a puddle of man goo.” Blake said. Sherlock burst in to a fit of giggles and then calmed down to looked at his husband.

“Man goo?!” Sherlock said, still giggling just at bit. Blake looked at Sherlock.

“Yeah! Man goo!” Blake said, giggling himself. Sherlock turned his head buried his face in to the pillow behind his head and laughed. Blake laughed as well and then both of them calmed down. Blake turned to his side and put his arm around his man. Sherlock turned his head and looked up at Blake.

“I love you.” Blake said.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock told him. Blake leaned his towards Sherlock and kissed him quickly and then laid next to him, both of them smiling. Suddenly, Sherlock sighed.

“My arse is so sore and I got to do some stuff around the house.” Sherlock said.

“Not to mention we got two soggy bowls of cereal and a lukewarm cup of tea sitting on the table on the kitchen table...along with a warm cup of orange juice.” Blake added. Sherlock groaned.

“So much we got to do today.” Sherlock said.

“I will help you clean up the kitchen. But first... I need a shower.” Blake said. Blake sat up and got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

“May I join you, darling?” Sherlock asked from behind him, still laying the bed. Blake stopped and turned his head to look at Sherlock, then smiled.

“Of course, my Love. You can join me any time.” Blake said, Sherlock got out and off of the bed and both of them went in to the bathroom to go take a shower.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
